


Renders for October 2020 whump week

by embeer2004



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bad Results, Bedside Vigils, Blood, Captured, Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enslaved, Forced to Watch, Gen, Good Intentions, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Secret revealed, Self Loathing, Self-Harm, Survivor Guilt, Whump, predicament, whumpweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004
Summary: Renders made for the whump week, featuring some of our favourite witchers. The poor boys are not having a good time here (please give them some fluff after this).
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Witcher Whump Week 2020





	1. Survivor's guilt




	2. Bedside vigil




	3. Forced to watch




	4. Good intentions, bad results




	5. Enslaved




	6. Secret revealed




	7. Selfloathing

**Author's Note:**

> Images are put in here to fit the page, if you open them in a new tab you should see them full size.
> 
> software: Source Filmmaker, Valve Corporation  
> models source:   
> Horsey: sfmlab.com/user/17785/  
> LordAardvark: https://sfmlab.com/user/25008/  
> Fatale's Workshop: https://steamcommunity.com/id/xfatalex/myworkshopfiles/  
> Angry BEE'S workshop: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=272273537  
> Ghastard(ly)'s workshop: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=814774226


End file.
